borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Soling Crawmerax
Ok, so I solo Crawmerax quiet frequently, but I have run into a problem. 9/10 times that I solo him with my hunter, he just faces me and does a repeated growl, allowing me to snipe all of his body parts except the back. I hide in a non-glitched part of the map that allows me to be far enough away that he doesn't recognize me. I need help getting to his back without dying. (He puts me in last stand in one hit, and normally nothing is around for me to shoot tog et second wind.) How would I go about doing this. I have attempted shooting at him with my ndhoong, but it doesn't help really. Any suggestions Just to warn you, I have a siren so it's a little easier for me with phasewalk and such. However, the best way I've found to get at his back is to walk/run around the arch/double pillar in the map with him chasing you...he will make wide turns, letting you get a few clean shots at his back before having to run again. The pillars will also block his shock wave and ranged attacks, but obviously his minions will give you more problems when moving around. Arandil23 02:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I use the Leviathan rocket launcher.It takes some time but it is completely safe to do.This rocket launcher works like a mortar.You shoot in the sky and the rockets will go up and fall in his back.You have to calculate the angle of the shot but after that is is easy.You get this launcher from "wanted fresh fish" quest.if you have sold it you can kill the Rakk Hive some times and you will get it as loot.Good luck.Biomechanical13 05:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a solid idea bio, I guess if anyone finds a Jackal you could do the same thing, I just don't know if it has the same range... Hellz Lips 06:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) If you have an orion sniper you can find a place to ricochet bullet at his back by firing behind him,it takes time and a bit of luck for him tobe in the right place but it works well, thouhg I mostly use soldier class to so I recently found a pearlescent rocket launcher in the armory, (my only pearlescent) can the undertaker do the mortar thing? ALso another question, i have killed crawmerax 50+ times with a friend and we've never gotten a single pearl drop. I even equip my +2 find rare items class mod. nothing. I go about it two diff. ways 1 i stay far enuff away so he doesnt move and when im done killing all the front peices i take out my orion and hit the rock behind him and sometimes it will bounce back and hit him in the back i have unlimited ammo so i just keep doing it untill hes dead. 2 methode is i use the split screen and just have my other charater wait down on the bottom and after i kill everything in the front i bring him up and crabby will turn around after charater number two shoots at him.this method i like because the second charater can have the scavenger mod plus drops are better with two and he acts like a bank to store weapons and such PLUS u can bring that charater to the under dome and it will have its own bank slots even if the gamertag hasnt got the down load and all the stuff will b there when u save and go back at a later date just my 2 cents- GT Lastbornjoker